Mimi cazadorade cartas
by ali0516
Summary: Quien soy es la preguntaque todos nos hacemos creyendo saver pero que pasaria si toda tu vida ha sido una completa mentira cuando crees vivir en un cuento de hadas y de repente todo se vuelve una pesadilla. Padres falsos, poderes ocultos, amores que parecen imposibles y más es lo que le depara el destino a mimi. Clow reed dijo las concidencias no existen solo lo inevitable no.


**Mimi cazadora de cartas**

_Hola se que soy nueva aun porque solo he publicado un fic que es sobre vocaloid pero decidí arriesgarme y publicar uno sobre digimon en realidad pensaba hacerlo un crossover pero luego me dije que mejor no pero bueno empecemos _

**Ni los personajes de digimon ni los de sakura card captor me pertenecen lamentablemente pero bueno la vida sigue**

**Sumary completo**Quien soy es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos creyendo saber la respuesta pero que pasaría si toda tu vida a sido una completa mentira, cuando crees vivir en un cuento de hadas y de repente todo se transforma en una pesadilla. Eso solo pasa en las películas pero y si ocurre en la vida real. Padres falsos, personas con secretos, poderes ocultos y mas es lo que le depara el destino a mimi al conocer la verdad acerca de su origen. Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable o el destino fueron las palabras de clow reed no.

**El comienzo**

Era una noche fría y el llanto de un bebe se empezaba a escuchar mientras un carro avanzaba por una montaña.

-Syaoran ve más despacio-pidió la joven mujer de cabellos castaños claros casi rubios con ojos verdes la cual entre sus brazos cargaba a una bebe de al parecer 1 mes de nacida con cabellos iguales a los de su madre y ojos ámbar

-sakura no tienes de que preocuparte-le dijo Syaoran un joven hombre de cabellos castaños como el chocolate y ojos ámbar

Pero por ir conversando Syaoran no se dio cuenta de la curva y…

Tu tu tu

Sonó un despertador en una habitación rosa mientras que la persona que dormía en una cama también rosa se comenzaba a despertar

-ahhhhhhh-dio un gran suspiro mientras apagaba el despertador

Con paso pesado se dirigió al baño, tardo alrededor de 15 minutos cerro la regadera cogió la toalla y se envolvió en ella

Ya completamente levantada se acerco al lavadero a verse en el espejo y sonrió con una única llena de paz y una ternura que solo ella poseía. En el espejo se podía ver a una chica de cabellos largos castaños claros y ojos ámbar como la miel con un rostro angelical nariz refinada y labios finos de un dulce color rosa, poseedora de un cuerpo bien proporcionado para su escasa edad cintura pequeña, piernas torneadas, pechos ni entre pequeños pero tampoco tan grandes de estatura normal para su edad en si tenia todo lo que tenia que tener.

-Mimi apúrate querida-escucho que la llamaban desde abajo

Con paso apresurado busco y escogió su ropa interior y se la puso después busco su uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, chaleco rojo, falda negra, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Luego de vestirse bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor

**Mimi pov**

Ah otro día de clases ups gomen no me he presentado mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa tengo 14 años, vivo en Odaiba, estoy en decimo en la preparatoria Hikari, las materias que me gustan son arte, cocina, lengua y música la que no es matemáticas aunque tan poco soy muy buena en los deportes.

-Mimi siéntate, prepare hot cakes tus favoritos-me dijo mamá

Mi mamá se llama Satoe Tachikawa es pésima en la cocina pero ase el esfuerzo de cocinar y es una buena madre

-que hacen las mujeres más hermosas del mundo-dijo papá

Su nombre es Keisuke Tachikawa el es quien se encarga de todo lo que corresponde al dinero y lo quiero mucho

**Fin del pov**

-que hora es-pregunto Mimi luego de haber estado comiendo como 10 minutos

-oh, ya es tarde-dijo Satoe fijándose en la hora y mostrándola a su hija

-¡Que!-grito Mimi-llegare tarde-dijo parándose y cogiendo sus cosas para irse-chao

De camino a la preparatoria se encontraban 3 chicos

-oye Taichi crees que me acepten en el club de tenis-pregunto una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos con un cuerpo bien para su edad la cual es de al parecer 15 años quien portaba el mismo uniforme que mimi a un chico moreno alto de cabello alborotado castaño oscuro y ojos igual con buen cuerpo, portaba el mimos uniforme que la chica solo que en vez de falda negra un pantalón negro y al parecer tiene la edad de la chica

-claro que te aceptaran eres la mejor Sora-dijo Taichi o Tai como le dicen sus amigos a Sora-verdad Yamato-dijo llamando a el otro chico que había estado callado todo el rato

-Si-respondió cortante Yamato un rubio poseedor de unos espectaculares ojos azules que lo hacen ver como un dios griego con un cuerpo no tan musculoso como el de Tai pero aun así es perfecto, cargaba el mismo uniforme que Tai y tiene la misma edad que el

-¡chicos!-oyeron un grito a la lejanía y al voltearse vieron a mimi corriendo hacia ellos

**Mimi pov**

Como odio correr pero todo sea para estar con mis amigos ups lo siento de nuevo olvide las presentaciones. La chica pelirroja es mi mejor amiga del alma su nombre es Sora Takenouchi tiene 15 años, le encantan los deportes en especial el futbol y esta en 1 de bachiller, el moreno es Taichi Yagami esta en 1 junto con sora por lo que tiene 15 años, es el novio y mejor amigo de Sora ah que lindo verdad los amigos de la infancia que terminan siendo novios ya llevan un año juntos ah cierto Tai es el capitán del equipo de futbol y tiene una hermana menor llamada Hikari o Kari. Casi se me olvida pero quien lo manda a ser el lobo solitario o el señor cubito de hielo pues yo no bueno el es Yamato Ishida esta en 1 junto con los demás, tiene 15, es el líder y vocalista de una banda de rock, es el mejor amigo de tai, le gusta que le digamos matt aun que tai le dice Yamato para molestarlo, es demasiado serio por lo que a veces no congeniamos y creo que le caigo mal, tiene un hermano de la edad de Kari de nombre Takeru o tk, sus padres están separados así que el vive con su padre mientras que Takeru con su madre, le gusta la música y tiene su propio club de fans. En si el es muy diferente a mi y casi siempre peleamos pero le cuento un secreto el me gusta en realidad me a gustado desde primaria y la única persona que lo sabe es sora pero ella no dirá nada y ustedes tampoco.

**Fin del pov**

Hasta aquí el capitulo desde ya les digo que acepto comentarios de todo tipo pero por favor camúflenlos un poco si son hirientes si aun tengo mucho que aprender y no se si soy muy creativa pero si se dan cuenta de que se trata la historia les prometo actualizar el domingo por lo menos 2 capítulos.

Yo: ah me duelen las manos

Len: eres cruel no continuas mi historia y te vas a otra

Miku y Rin: noes solo tuya len

Len: bueno nuestra historia, mejor

Miku: si

Yo: bueno es que la estoy terminado aparte que asen aquí

Len: es que a ti loca se te ocurrió meternos

Mikuo: es verdad

Yo: bueno ya chao

Len: espera como eso de que el tal Yamato es un dios griego y es perfecto

Miku: es que lo es no lo as visto *¬*

Mikuo: Miku desde cuando te di permiso para que te pusieras a mirar chicos

Yo: antes que continúen rin trae a road roller

Rin: entendido voy por mi aplanadora

Mikuo, Miku y len: esta bien nos callamos

Yo y rin: hasta la siguiente

Los que faltan: dejen reviews please


End file.
